Wonderbolts
Wonderbolts (ang. - wonder + thunderbolt; cud + piorun; cudowne piorun''y) to najsłynniejsza grupa akrobatów w całej Equestrii, składająca się tylko i wyłącznie z najlepiej latających pegazów. Największym marzeniem Rainbow Dash jest dołączenie do swoich idolów. W odcinku "Ponaddźwiękowe Bum" wygrywa spędzenie z nimi jednego dnia, a w "Niezapomniany wieczór" zostaje zaproszona przez ich kapitankę, Spitfire do towarzyszenia im w czasie Gali. W czasie lotu i wykonywania podniebnych trików, Wonderbolts zostawiają za sobą smugi z chmur, tak samo jak Rainbow Dash zostawia za sobą smugę z tęczy. Przedstawienie w serii Pierwsze wzmianki o Wonderbolts, pojawiają się już w "Przyjaźń to magia - Część 1", gdzie wspomniane jest, że mają oni uświetnić obchody Letniego Święta Słońca swoim występem. Wtedy po raz pierwszy dowiadujemy się o tym, że Rainbow Dash jest ich wierną fanką. W następnym odcinku Księżycowa Czarownica przybiera formę Shadowbolts, mrocznych odpowiedników Wonderbolts, by przekonać Rainbow do opuszczenia swoich przyjaciół. Raindow Dash odrzuca jednak jej ofertę i wraca do przyjaciółek, a Shadowbolts znikają w purpurowej mgle i nigdy już więcej o nich nie słyszano. thumb|300pxWonderbolts pojawiają się ponownie, w odcinku "Ponaddźwiękowe Bum", gdzie występują jako sędziowie w konkursie na Mistrza w Lataniu. Zwycięzca konkursu będzie mógł spędzić cały dzień z grupą. W czasie występu końcowego, skrzydła Rarity spalają się, a ona zaczyna spadać. Soarin', Spitfire i nienazwany członek ruszają by ją uratować, jednak ona tak wymachuje kopytami z przerażenia, że kopie ich do nieprzytomności. Kiedy wydaje się, że wszyscy spadną, do akcji wkracza Rainbow Dash. Łapie ich wszystkich zanim zdążyli upaść na ziemię, a przy okazji wykonuje spektakularne Ponaddźwiękowe Bum. Później Spitfire dziękuje jej za uratowanie życia, a Rainbow wygrywa możliwość spędzenia dnia ze swoimi idolami. W odcinku "Gwiazda salonów" odbywają się Derby Wonderbolts. Zawody odbywają się w Canterlocie i bierze w nich udział pięciu członków grupy. Dwóch zawodników wyglądem przypomina Spitfire i Soarin'a, a dwoje zostaje nazwanych Fleetfoot i Rapidfire, chociaż tylko Fleetfoot zostaje zidentyfikowana. Trójka Wonderbolts próbuje zatrzymać rosnącego Spike'a, który sieje zniszczenie w Ponyville, w odcinku "Secret of My Excess", jednak w dużej mierze bezskutecznie. thumbSpitfire zostaje nazwana kapitanem Wonderbolts, po raz pierwszy w odcinku "Hurricane Fluttershy". Soarin' jest gościem na Ślubie w Canterlocie i tańczy razem z Rainbow Dash. W odcinku ''Wonderbolts Academy Spitfire szkoli przyszłych Wonderbolt'ów. 'Kostiumy' Członkowie grupy Wonderbolts zawsze widziani są w swoich kostiumach, które zakrywają ich słodkie znaczki. Na ich uniformach widnieją jednak znaczki, w miejscu gdzie powinny one być pod ubraniem, zależne od płci pegaza. U ogierów są to uskrzydlone pioruny, a u klaczy - same błyskawice. W fantazji Rainbow Dash w odcinku "Biletomistrzyni", gdy wyobrażała sobie siebie jako jednego z Wonderbolts, na jej kostiumie widniał jej uroczy znaczek. Mimo to kiedy ponownie fantazjuje o Wonderbolts w odcinku "Niezapomniany wieczór", na jej kostiumie widnieje już normalna błyskawica, typowa dla wszystkich żeńskich członków grupy. W rzeczywistości uniformy Wonderbolts są znacznie jaśniejsze niż w marzeniach Rainbow. Na Ślubie w Canterlocie, Soarin' pokazany jest w militarnej koszuli z kołnierzykiem, złotymi odznakami i epoletami oraz w czarnym krawacie. Wtedy również po raz pierwszy widzimy jego znaczek, którym okazuje się być symbol pojawiający się na wszystkich męskich uniformach. W odcinku "Wonderbolts Academy", Spitfire jest w granatowym mundurze z białym kołnierzykiem i czarnym malutkim krawatem. Zapinany jest na 3 złote guziczki. Po dwóch thumbstronach u góry jest żółta błyskawica. Ma także ciemne okulary. Członkowie W odcinku "Niezapomniany wieczór" pokazane zostało, że Wonderbolts składają się z sześciu klaczy i pięciu ogierów, jednak generalnie widziani są w grupkach po trzy osoby.Znane są jednak Spitfire,Rapid Fire, Soarin', Fleetfoot i Misty Fly - czyli najwolniejszy członek grupy Wonderbolts. 'Spitfire i Soarin :''Główne artykuły: Spitfire i Soarin' Na Gali Grand Galopu w odcinku "Niezapomniany wieczór", Rainbow Dash ponownie spotyka Wonderbolts, kiedy łapie szarlotkę upuszczoną przez Soarin' a. Pegaz z pomarańczową grzywą, później nazwany Spitfire rozpoznaje Rainbow z mistrzostw w lataniu i zaprasza ją do spędzenia z nimi wieczoru. Spitfire pojawia się ponownie w "Hurricane Fluttershy", gdzie przyjeżdża do Ponyville by nadzorować tworzenia tornada przez miejscowe pegazy. Spitfire.png|Spitfire Soarin ID.png|Soarin' Surprise_ID.png|link=Suprise Fleetfoot_ID.png|link=Fleetfoot Rapidfire i Fleetfoot W "Gwiazda salonów" poznajemy imiona innych dwóch członków. Rapidfire to ogier, który został wytypowany na zwycięzcę przez Fancypants'a, natomiast Rarity postawiła na Fleetfoot, klacz. Pierwszym kucykiem, który przeciąl linię mety była klacz z białą grzywą, a komentator poinformował, że "Fleetfoot wygrała o czubek nosa". Jeden z twórców serialu napisał, że białogrzywy kucyk z szarą sierścią to Fleetfoot.Jedna z osób pracujących nad serialem, "Nayuki" dyskutuje na temat Fleetfoot i Rapidfire'athumb|Fleetfoot Misty Fly thumb|left||100px|Misty Flythumb|Misty Fly - ilustracja z blindbaga Pegaz o takim imieniu, oznaczającym z angielskiego mglisty lot, pojawił się w siódmej fali blindbagów, obok Spitfire i Soarin'a. Ma żółtą sierść, a grzywa i ogon są błękitno-białe. Znaczek tego pegaza jest nie znany. Misty Fly najprawdopodobniej jest klaczą, ponieważ posiada zaokrąglony pyszczek i smukłą sylwetkę. Galeria 200px Aby zobaczyć całą galerię, kliknij tutaj. en:The Wonderbolts it:I Wonderbolts sv:Underskruvarna Kategoria:Celebryci Kategoria:Organizacje i kluby Kategoria:Postaci epizodyczne Wonderbolts